Welcome To My Life (Première version)
by Levanah
Summary: Fic abandonnée - Retrouvez cette même fic réécrite, avec la suite, sous le même nom, même auteur ! A paraître très prochainement !
1. It's time to cut the rope and fly

_Bien le bonjour ! :D Me voilà, avec un nouveau pseudo et une nouvelle fic. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! L'intrigue va se mettre lentement mais sûrement en place. Ce prologue est court et je m'en excuse mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et que vous me pardonnerez. :P __Je tiens à remercier particulièrement LittleBeattle pour son avis et ses corrections. ;) Le titre de ce prologue viens de la chanson Dark Chest of Wonder de Nightwish._

_Je rappelle que les personnages et tout ce qui touche au monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, que seule cette histoire est de moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci._

_Dernière petite chose : j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les évènements des différents livres ainsi qu'avec certaines dates, comme la date de naissance d'Hermione. J'espère que cela ne vous gènera pas trop. :)_

_Et maintenant : Bonne lecture ! :D_

**Prologue**

**It's Time to Cut the Rope and Fly**

Voilà, c'était fait. Il avait refusé de porte la Marque. Affront suprême fait au Maître. Maintenant, il était en fuite. Voldemort le cherchait sûrement, de même que ses parents, s'ils étaient toujours en vie, ce dont il doutait. Tous voulaient plus ou moins sa peau. L'un pour l'avoir défier, les autres pour donner le change et faire croire que cette évasion n'était pas préméditée. Mais il savait qu'au fond, ses parents le cherchait surtout pour savoir s'il était toujours en vie. C'était eux qui l'avait poussé à refuser le destin qui jusqu'à maintenant lui semblait tout tracé.

Malgré leur air froid et leur appartenance affichée au clan du Mage Noir, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy n'étaient pas les parents horribles que tout le monde dépeignaient. Bien que très autoritaire, Lucius aimait profondément son fils unique, même s'il n'avait jamais su lui montrer. Quant à Narcissa, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son enfant mais une sorte d'adoration poussée à l'extrême, exprimée par d'innombrables marques d'affection envers lui. C'est à eux surtout que Drago pensait, en cette froide nuit d'hiver. Mais à partir de l'instant où il avait fui le Manoir familial, il avait su qu'il ne les reverrait sûrement jamais.

Il était donc seul. Complètement et irrévocablement seul. Il venait de tirer un trait sur sa vie passée, de même qu'il venait de sérieusement compromettre ses chances d'avoir une vie future. Lui restait donc que sa vie présente, ne tenant plus qu'à un fil.

Il errait sans but au milieu d'un paysage immaculé. Il avait découvert ce coin perdu d'Islande lors d'un voyage, ou plutôt une mission accomplie précedemment pour le Lord Noir. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher là.

Trois jours. Il avait trois jours à tenir, puis les vacances de Noël seraient terminées. Sous ces latitudes, le froid était mordant : il reserra les pans de sa cape, ne voulant pas utiliser la magie de peur d'être retrouvé immédiatement. Trois jours. Trois petits jours et il retournerai à Poudlard, le seul endroit où, d'après ses parents, il serait _vraiment_ en sécurité. Il savait qu'il y retrouverait son parrain et se disait qu'alors, tout irait mieux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait, tout en continuant d'avancer dans la neige, bravant le froid et le vent. Trois jours passeraient vite.

_Voilà, court comme je vous l'avais dit. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer ! ;)_

_A la prochaine !  
Levanah._


	2. Now you're breakin'

_Hello ! Voilà le premier chapitre, plus long que le prologue - heureusement me direz-vous ;) - qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Il est différent du prologue, par le style et l'action donc j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. :) Je suis désolée pour les fautres d'orthographe éventuellement oubliées, si vous en voyez, merci de me les signaler et je corrigerai ! Encore un grand merci à LittleBeattle pour ses conseils et sa présence tout simplement ! ^^ _

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_cUz : Je suis contente que ce prologue t'ait donné envie de lire la suite, il était fait pour ça ! ;) J'essaierai de ne pas trop te décevoir pour le côté guimauve : normalement, il ne devrait pas y en avoir trop ! Et la romance, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. XD Bon courage pour tes révisions du bac et pour les épreuves. Je suis en plein dedans aussi et je compatis ! J'ai aussi pris du temps sur mes révisions pour poster et à mon avis, ça fait une bonne pause ! ;) A la prochaine, kiss !_

_La titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Missing Persons 1&2 de OneRepublic. _

_Je rappelle que les personnages d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas - même pas Drago, malheureusement x) - mais sont bien la propriété de JKR. *sigh*_

_Petite question subsidiare avant de vous laissez aller à votre lecture : cela vous dérange-t-il que je laisse mes titres en anglais ? Si oui, dites-le-moi par review et je les traduirai. :) Et maintenant : Bonne lecture ! ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

**Now You're Breakin'**

Quand il revint à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, Drago Malefoy était plus pâle que jamais, son visage était émacié, ses traits tirés, ses cheveux ternes et de grosses cernes violacées s'étendaient sous ses yeux dont la couleur tirait maintenant vers une sorte de gris-bleu sombre et orageux, bien éloigné du bleu aux milles reflets les caractérisant habituellement. C'était peu de dire qu'il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. C'est en tout cas ce que pensait Hermione Granger en voyant Malefoy assis à la table des Serpentards, juste en face d'elle. Se sentant observé, ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir.

_Ca au moins, ça n'a pas changé !_ pensa alors la Gryffondor.

Il détestait toujours autant cette Sang-de-Bourbe-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prétentieuse et meilleure amie du Survivant. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à se décider sur quel défaut était le pire -avoir un sang aussi impur ou traîner à longueur de journée avec ces deux chiots qu'étaient Wes-laid et Potter. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas son principal souci à l'heure actuelle, il avait d'autres hypogriffes à fouetter et ne comptait pas perdre son temps avec une personne aussi insignifiante pour lui qu'Hermione Granger.

Pas affectée le moins du monde par le chaleureux regard de Malefoy, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis, Harry et Ron, pour suivre leur conversation. Mais comme souvent, ils parlaient Quidditch. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Ginny, sa meilleure amie et accessoirement petite-amie d'Harry.

**"Alors, et toi, Hermione ? Qu'as-tu fait pour Noël ?"**

**"Je l'ai passé en famille. Tu sais ce que c'est : repas interminable et discussions futiles en tout genre" **répondit la concernée en levant les yeux au ciel.** "Heureusement que les cadeaux rattrapent !" **ajouta-t-elle alors avec un clin d'oeil.

Ginny s'esclaffa. **"Oui, je connais ! Mais tu te doutes que Noël est plutôt animé chez nous !"**

**"J'imagine !"** rit la brune **"Et qu'as-tu eu ?"**

**"Ah tu sais, l'éternel pull en laine de maman..."** répondit Ginny d'un ton résigné, étant consciente qu'elle y aurait droit chaque année. **"Mais Ron m'a offert un énorme posters de Bizarr'Sisters et les jumeaux...hum eh bien..." **Elle se pencha alors ver l'oreille de son amie et chuchota :

**"...Un livre intitulé 'Comment rendre un sorcier fou d'amour en dix leçons'" **en rougissant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivie par Ginny. Alertés par ces rires quasi hystériques, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elles en secouant la tête, avec l'air de dire que leur cas était désespéré.

**"Et toi, tu as eu quoi pour Noël ?" **demanda la rousse une fois qu'elles se furent calmées.

Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle avait eu pour Noël ? Son amie ne comprendrait peut-être pas ce que ça représentait. Elle préféra donc taire une partie de sa réponse.

**"Eh bien, j'ai eu un iPod...c'est-à-dire un appareil moldu pour écouter de la musique, **s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant les yeux ronds d'incompréhension de Ginny**, une écharpe tricotée de ma grand-mère et de l'argent."**

**"De l'argent moldu?"**

**"Oui, comme ça je peux m'acheter ce que je veux, surtout que je n'ai plus rien à lire en ce moment ! Et j'ai pu en changer en argent sorcier."**

**"Ah comme tu as de la chance ! J'aurai préféré de l'argent plutôt que cet horrible pull en laine..." **soupira Ginny.

**"Mais il te va très bien ce pull, Ginny !"** intervint alors Harry. **"Il met tes yeux en valeur je trouve." **Il accompagna sa réflexion d'un grand sourire, visant à réconforter sa petite-amie.

Hermione surprit alors le regard de Ron, qui semblait se demander comment Harry pouvait trouver que ce pull allait très bien à sa soeur. Il la vit le regarder et c'est gêné qu'il se tourna vers son assiette en marmonnant. Venant à la rescousse de son meilleur ami, Harry entama alors avec lui une nouvelle discussion portant sur le Quidditch. N'étant pas porté sur ce sport qu'elle qualifiat d'"inutilement violent et dangereux", Hermione se pencha vers Ginny et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer l'état de Drago Malefoy.

**"Regarde Malefoy, juste derrière toi...Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a vraiment l'air mal en point ?"**

Ledit Serpentard était en train de parler, plutôt rudement si l'on en croyait l'expression de sa vis-à-vis, à une fille blonde, assez jolie mais qui avait sûrement eu le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près du Prince des Serpentards.

**"Eh bien écoutes Hermione, je le trouve semblable à lui-même...Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, l'état de santé de Malefoy ?"**

**"Rien, pure curiosité, tu me connais."**

Ginny se retourna une nouvelle fois en direction de la table des Vert et Argent et cette fois, rencontra le regard de leur Prince, froid et méprisant comme jamais. Elle eu tout de même le temps d'apercevoir les traces violettes sous ses yeux et son teint presque cadavérique.

**"Je crois que je vois ce que tu voulais dire, Hermione. On dirait que ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'a pas dormi ! Enfin bon, ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème après tout !"**

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, absorbées dans ses pensées, inhabituellement tournées vers son ennemi de toujours. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux semaines de congés et qui aurait pu être responsable de tels changements. Et pour la deuxième fois de cette soirée de rentrée, son regard croisa celui de Drago. Mais cette fois, il avait semblé ne pas la voir, son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une extrême lassitude, ses yeux étaient vides.

C'est alors qu'il se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Intriguée par cette sortie inattendue, Hermione le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

_Oh arrête de t'en faire pour lui ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! _lui cria sa petite voix intérieure. Oui, elle n'avait pas tort, sa petite voix, mais Hermione était curieuse, et le comportement étrange de Malefoy venait justement de piquer sa curiosité.

**"Ouhou ! Hermione ! Tu rêves ?"** s'amusa Harry.

**"Pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu me disais quelque chose ?"**

**"Je voulais savoir ce que tu as eu pour Noël. Et te remercier encore pour le magnifique jeu d'échecs que tu m'as offert."**

**"Ce n'est rien voyons ! J'ai eu un iPod, une écharpe et de l'argent."**

A peine eût-elle achevé sa phrase, qu'Hermione commença à se sentir très fatiguée.

_Sûrement le contre-coup du voyage._

Tout d'un coup, le brouhaha ambiant de la Grande Salle où tout le monde racontait ses vacances avec enthousiasme lui parut assourdissant et elle dû se concentrer pour entendre la réponse d'Harry.

**"Excusez-moi tous les trois, mais je suis très fatiguée, je vais monter me coucher."**

**"C'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu pâle Hermione !"** fit Ginny, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'absence de son amie quelques instants auparavant. **"Bonne nuit si on ne te revoit pas de la soirée."**

**"Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi." **Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande porte. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle eu plusieurs fois l'impression de tituber mais une fois la porte franchie, l'air frais du couloir la réveilla.

Elle apprécia que le couloir fut vide à cette heure où tous les élèves étaient encore en train de raconter à leurs amis les mille et une choses qui leur étaient arrivé pendant les vacances. Ainsi, elle put traîner à sa guise au milieu des longs corridors en pierre qu'elle appréciait tant. Qu'elle se sentait bien ici ! Elle était vraiment à sa place entre ces murs épais, entourée de ses amis qu'elle aimait tant. C'est de ces agréables pensées qu'elle fut extirpée par ce qu'elle prit pour des gémissements. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel étage elle se trouvait, ayant marché au hasard des couloirs, sans vraiment faire attention, et s'en trouvant un peu désorientée. Pourtant intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille et tenta de discerner l'origine de ce bruit. Elle apperçut alors, à l'autre bout du couloir, une porte légèrement entrouverte, par laquelle filtrait un rayon de lumière. Sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, Hermione commença à s'approcher lentement de cette porte, mue par la curiosité. A mesure que la distance diminuait, le son provenant de ce qui semblait être des toilettes se précisa et elle eut la surprise de reconnaître des sanglots entrecoupés de gémissements. A présent très près de son but, elle se fit la plus silencieuse qu'elle put et atteignit sans encombre la porte. Jetant un oeil par l'ouverture, elle aperçut une silhouette masculine se tenant de dos, la tête dans les mains.

**"Putain... putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" **se lamentait la voix émanant de cette silhouette.

A l'entente de cette voix, le sang d'Hermione se figea.

**"Malefoy..."** souffla-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Se rendant compte de sa position quelque peu délicate, elle couvrit rapidement sa bouche de sa main afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Malefoy la découvrait en train d'assister à un "moment de faiblesse". Heureusement pour elle, le Serpentard, trop absorbé par son trouble, ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence. Elle se risqua alors à jeter un nouveau regard dans la pièce pour y apercevoir Malefoy à moitié effondré sur le sol, le haut du corps reposant sur un des lavabos, sanglotant comme un enfant.

En tendant l'oreille, elle distingua des mots comme "Mère", "erreur", "reverrai jamais" mais rien qui ne constituât une phrase concrète. Un peu déçue sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer, Hermione se décida à s'arracher de sa cachette avant de se faire surprendre et c'est un peu perturbée qu'elle regagna le dortoir des Rouge et Or, repassant sans cesse la scène incroyable à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Ginny n'étant ni dans la salle commune ni dans leur dortoir, elle en conclua qu'elle devait être soit restée en bas avec les garçon ou bien dans une certaine salle avec un certain sorcier aux yeux verts.

Epuisée par cette journée, elle se coucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sans avoir pu s'empêcher de se repasser la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

_

* * *

_

_Verdict ? ;) Review or not review ?  
Kiss, à la prochaine ! (L)_

_Levanah._


	3. Following the trail of tears

_Yop ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Pareil que pour le chapitre 1, s'il y a des fautes qui m'ont échappées, merci de me le dire ! ;) Je remercie encore une fois LittleBeattle pour sa patience avec moi (et il en faut ! XD) et son avis toujours très précieux. :)_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_cUz : Oui, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop cliché et apparemment j'y arrive pour l'instant ) Merci pour les fautes :) Et bravo pour l'extrait de fic dénuée d'intérêt ! XD C'est tout à fait ce que je veux éviter XD Pour le petit bémol, oui, je sais que dans les années 90 - il y a des siècles quoi ! x) - il n'y avait pas d'iPod mais j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie et j'ai plutôt inscrit ma fic dans un contexte contemporain. Désolée pour ceux ou celles que ça dérange, c'est juste pour des raisons de simplicité d'écriture (allez-y, traitez-moi de flemmarde autant que vous voulez, j'assume ! x) ) Et oui, je suis une plagieuse, _mea culpa_, _mea maxima culpa_ ! x) Merci et merde à toi aussi pour le bac ! XD_

_nyozeka : Eh oui, un Malefoy peut pleurer ! ;) Pas souvent, je te l'accorde, mais quand même XD Contente que ce début te plaiseet j'espère que cette suite arrive assez tôt pour toi et qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! :P_

_Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Creek Mary's Blood de Nightwish (et j'ai oublié de dire que le titre de ma fic vient de la chanson de Simple Plan, voilà qui est rectifié !)_

_Je ne répète pas mon disclaimer, je crois que tout le monde à compris ! ;) Après un si long blabla, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D_

_Ah non, PS : j'espère que le changement de comportement de Pansy ne vous gènera pas trop. Je l'ai faite plus sympa que dans les livres parce que je l'aime bien au fond. ^^ Voilà, fini ! Bonne Lecture ! XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Following the trail of tears**

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva ses amis, qui la trouvèrent en bien meilleure forme que la veille au soir.

**"Alors Hermione, bien dormi ? Tu t'es remise des évènements d'hier ?"** lui demanda Harry.

_Les évènements d'hier ? Comment peut-il être au courant de ça ? Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce que j'ai vu hier soir ! Ah non, il doit sûrement vouloir parler du voyage et de mon retour de vacances._

**"Oui, j'ai très bien dormi. Ca va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui."** répondit-elle en souriant, après un instant de réflexion que seule Ginny avait remarqué.

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'assit et commença à manger son petit-déjeuner, composé de toasts beurrés, d'une orange et d'une grande tasse de thé. Mais elle était préoccupée et n'arrivait pas à savourer la nourriture pourtant délicieuse. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la table des Vert et Argent, ou tout du moins vers leur Prince.

Elle ne l'appréciait pas, ça non. Mais la détresse des autres la touchaient, et voir le grand Drago Malefoy, d'habitude froid et imperturbable, pleurer lui avait fait un peu pitié, il fallait l'avouer. Depuis, elle ne cessait de chercher la raison de son désarroi, sa curiosité insatiable ayant été piquée.

Ginny remarqua que son amie avait la tête ailleurs et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

**"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin, tu es sûre que tu as dormi aussi bien que tu le dis ?" **demanda la rousse.

**"Ah, oui, j'ai très bien dormi je t'assure. J'ai juste la tête un peu ailleurs, je repensais à ma famille et aux quelques jours que j'ai passés avec eux." **mentit Hermione.

**"Ils te manquent beaucoup ?"**

**"Pas tant que ça non, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir de les voir et j'ai vraiment passé deux semaines très agréables."**

**"Oui d'accord, je vois." **Ginny eut l'air satisfaite de la réponse de son amie, au grand soulagement de cette dernière qui ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis soient au courant de son interêt pour Drago Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à se reprocher, non, elle préférait seulement garder ça pour elle, le temps d'y voir plus clair.

Voyant que son amie se désinteressait d'elle au profit de son petit-ami, Hermione laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

_Peut-être qu'il venait de se faire plaquer par l'amour de sa vie...Non mais enfin réfléchis Hermione ! Drago Malefoy + se faire plaquer + amour de sa vie, dans la même phrase ! Inconcevable... Il m'a semblé l'entendre parler de sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir à faire avec tout ça ?..._

A ce moment, Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par l'intervention d'Harry.

**"Bon, écoutez, vous trois,** commença-t-il en chuchotant presque et en se penchant au-dessus de la table, voulant manifestement que leur discussion reste privée,** il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Voilà, comme vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, j'estime que vous avez autant le droit de savoir que moi..."**

**"Mais enfin, Harry, de quoi tu parles là ?"** intervint Ron, qui jusque là s'était contenté d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine au moins.

**"Voilà, j'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. A propos de Voldemort et du moyen de le vaincre." **Le brun avait prononcé ces mots si doucement que ses amis avaient dû se rapprocher et tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

**"Apparemment, il y aurait, disséminés un peu partout, des objets contenant son âme. Sept au total."**

**"Comment ça ? Il n'a qu'une seule âme, comme tout le monde, non ? Comment elle peut être dans sept objets à la fois ?" **questionna Hermione.

**"Eh bien c'est là que la magie noire fait son apparition...Il aurait **_**séparé**_** son âme en sept..."**

A cette annonce, les amis du Survivant furent ébahis. Tous se regardèrent sans vouloir vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

**"Mais comment est-ce possible ?"** demanda Hermione, horrifiée et curieuse tout à la fois.

**"Il n'y a pas des centaines de moyens de séparer son âme en plusieurs 'morceaux' d'âme."** répondit Harry en mimant des guillemets au mot 'morceaux'. **"Il faut tuer des gens."**

**"Comme c'est étonnant...C'est encore plus étonnant qu'il n'en ai fait que sept, vu tous les gens qu'il a dû tuer." **fit Hermione, cynique.

**"Ca demande beaucoup de puissance. Sept objets, c'est déjà exceptionnel."** répliqua Harry, sur un ton un peu plus froid que précédemment. L'évocation des gens tués par Voldemort faisait toujours remonter en lui le souvenir de ses parents.

Hermion se rendit compte du malaise d'Harry et en devina vite l'origine.

**"Oh je suis vraiment désolée Harry ! Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de soulever de mauvais souvenirs."** fit-elle, mal à l'aise.

**"Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas."** lui répondit Harry, dont le ton s'était radouci. **"Et il y a autre chose. Apparemment, il y aurait de nouveaux membres parmis les Mangemorts."**

**"Ce n'est pas très étonnant, à mon avis, Il prépare quelque chose. Donc Il a besoin du plus de recrues possibles."** fit Ginny en se serrant plus près de son petit-ami, à côté duquel elle était assise.

**"Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Je suis aussi d'avis qu'il nous prépare quelque chose, et je m'attends au pire. Enfin, pour en revenir à ces nouveaux Mangemorts, je pense qu'il a recruté cette fois les enfants de ceux qui lui étaient fidèles. Ils ont quasiment tous notre âge ou sont un peu plus vieux, ils font de parfaits petits soldats. Et en plus, une large majorité se trouve ici, à la table juste en face." **fit Harry en jetant un regard noir en direction de la table des Serpentards. **"Et je suis persuadé qu'un certain Drago Malefoy fait partie de ces nouvelles recrues et qu'il est sûrement plus qu'enthousiaste à la perspective de satisfaire les moindres désirs de son maître." **ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard ledit Malefoy.

Hermione en profita pour l'observer également. Il regardait son assiette d'un air absent, ne semblant pas voir ce qu'elle contenait -c'est à dire presque rien. Il avait presque l'air _triste_.

_Triste ? Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui trouver un air triste ? C'est sûrement un Mangemort et toi, tu lui trouves un air triste ?_

Secouant légèrement la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées, Hermione soupira et son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur le Serpentard. Elle vit alors Pansy Parkinson se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi il répondit par un minuscule sourire en coin avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle. Avait-elle bien regardé ? Il avait _sourit_ à Pansy Parkinson ? Décidément, Hermione allait de surprise en surprise ces derniers jours.

Se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, le petit groupe s'empressa de finir de manger et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée, qui n'était autre que potions, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Arrivés dans la salle sombre et froide où se déroulait leur cours préféré, les quatre amis s'installèrent à leur places respectives mais furent stoppés dans leur élan par leur cher professeur de Potions.

**"Debout. Tout le monde.** fit-il sèchement en guise de bonjour. **Puisque c'est la rentrée, j'ai décidé de me divertir un peu pour prolonger mes vacances."** ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois qui fit craindre le pire aux Gryffondors. Indifférent au brouhaha des élèves en train de se relever de leurs places, Rogue continua :

**"Donc pour ce faire, vous allez tous venir et tirer au sort votre nouveau partenaire..." **

A ces mots, le brouhaha cessa instantanément pour faire place à des murmures d'indignation venant des deux côtés de la classe.

**"Silence !**, intima Rogue,** Je n'ai pas finit. Donc votre nouveau partenaire...jusqu'à la **_**fin de l'année**_**. Et pas de commentaire !"**

Mais malgré le ton catégorique du professeur, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.

**"Allez, en rang, les uns derrière les autres. Prenez un parchemin dans cette urne et allez vous asseoir."**

Les élèves avancèrent en traînant des pieds jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et chacun tira un morceau de parchemin au hasard, scellant ainsi le 'destin' de leurs premières heures de cours du lundi matin pour les six prochain mois.

**"Bon, et ne regardez pas votre parchemin tant que je ne vous en ai pas donné l'autorisation !" **ajouta Rogue sur un ton qui se souffrait aucune réplique.

Mais malgré l'ordre du professeur, Hermione ouvrit discrètement le parchemin plié en deux qu'elle venait de tirer. Elle fut alors très étonnée de le trouvé vierge.

_C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne veut pas qu'on les ouvre ! Je suis persuadée qu'il va utilisé un sort pour que les noms qu'il a choisit apparaissent sur les morceaux de parchemin..._

Et en effet, Hermione avais raison. Sitôt que tous les élèves se furent éloignés du bureau, leur morceaux de parchemin dans la main, elle vit Rogue agiter discrètement sa baguette et marmonner quelque chose.

**"Allez-y, vous pouvez regarder."** fit alors Rogue, d'un air réjoui -ou du moins, d'un air qui passait pour réjoui quand on connaissait le professeur.

Hermione s'empressa alors d'ouvrir son parchemin et y découvrit avec horreur le nom joliement calligraphié de sa partenaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année : Pansy Parkinson.

_Quoi ? Pansy Parkinson ! Il a osé me mettre avec PANSY PARKINSON ? Mon Dieu...mais comment je vais faire pour supporter cette pétasse arrogante jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?_

C'est avec un soupir de résignation qu'Hermione s'approcha de la table où s'était déjà installée Pansy, non sans jeter un regard à ses amis pour voir avec qui ils avaient été mis. Elle manqua de s'étrangler quand elle vit Harry s'installer à la même table que Drago Malefoy qui ne daigna même pas lui adresser un ragard, la tête reposant nonchalament dans sa main. Ron quant à lui, se retrouvait avec Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami du Prince des Serpentards, le seul qu'Hermione trouvait à peu près sympathique du fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais agressé, ni elle ni ses amis. Mais il restait un Serpentard, et c'était à ses yeux une raison bien suffisante de ne pas l'apprécier.

Elle s'assit donc à sa place, sans accorder de regard à sa nouvelle partenaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix plutôt douce, sans animosité aucune, lui dire bonjour.

Interloquée, Hermione se tourna vers sa voisine, qui la regardait en souriant légèrement.

_Waouh ! Pansy Parkinson sait sourire !_

**"Euh...bonjour..."** bredouilla-t-elle, n'étant pas remise de sa surprise.

Pansy la regarda fixement quelques instants puis répondit :

**"Ecoute Granger, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque. Mais je voudrais quand même que cette 'cohabitation' se passe le mieux possible, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de foutre en l'air les six mois qui viennent."**

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, elle continua.

**"Je pense d'ailleurs que tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je sais qu'une majorité de gens ne m'aiment pas, toi y compris...enfin..."** Elle soupira. **"Et puis, je voulais aussi...hum...m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire envers toi." **Pansy toussota et détourna les yeux. Elle avait prononcé le mot "excuser" avec une sorte de dégoût, comme si cela pouvait écorcher ses lèvres de prononcer un mot d'excuse.

Hermione fut touchée par cette déclaration, bien qu'elle ne trouvât pas quoi répondre. Quelle idiote elle faisait de croire aux excuses de quelqu'un comme Pansy Parkinson ! Mais elle n'était pas spécialement rancunière et Pansy avait l'air sincère. Mais c'était une Serpentard, il fallait donc qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Mais elle aussi préférait que cette cohabitation forcée se passe le mieux possible. Hermione décida donc de lui faire confiance,_ pour l'instant_, et sourit à sa voisine, ne sachant quoi répondre.

**"Enfin, j'espère que tu comprendras que certains d'entre nous ont changés...Tu devrais t'en apercevoir, tu n'es pas une imbécile. Et c'est bien un des rares compliments que je peux te faire !" **A ces mots, Pansy lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

Hermione n'en coryait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

**"Alors, on enterre la hache de guerre, **_**Hermione**_** ?"** fit Pansy en lui tendant la main.

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sa main se tendit presque machinalement vers celle de sa voisine.

**"Je veux bien essayer, **_**Pansy**_**."** Et sur ce, elles se serrèrent la main et échangèrent un sourire franc et sincère.

_Finalement, le cours de potion ne s'annonce pas si mal !_

Le cours se déroula donc sans plus d'encombres pour notre Gryffondor et sa partenaire Verte et Argent qui réalisèrent une potion parfaite, au grand dam du professeur Rogue, qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles s'entendent si bien. Il fut donc contraint d'accorder 50 points à Serpentard mais aussi à Gryffondor.

En sortant de la salle, Hermione et Pansy se saluèrent légèrement de la main et se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne semaine, en se disant à lundi prochain.

Alors que Pansy s'éloignait, Harry et Ron arrivèrent près d'Hermione.

**"Euh Hermione...c'est moi ou tu viens de dire au revoir à Pansy Bulldog Parkinson en lui disant à lundi comme si tu parlais à Ginny ?"** fit Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**"Eh bien, non, ce n'est pas que toi, Harry. En fait, elle est venue dès le début du cours me présenter des excuses que j'ai acceptées et finalement, on plutôt sympathisé. Disons qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre."** répondit Hermione, ne sachant trop sur quel pied danser. "qu'elle avait plus qu'enterré la hache de guerre avec Pansy et qu'elle espèrait qu'elles deviendraient amies ?Ne voulant ni choquer ni vexer ses amis, elle préféra se contenter du strict minimum. Elle ne leur mentait pas vraiment, disons que c'était un mensonge par _omission_ : ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal après tout.

Voulant changer de sujet au plus vite, Hermione lanca :

**"Et toi Harry, comment se sont passées ces deux heures en compagnie de Malefoy ?"**

**"Vous n'allez pas en revenir mais il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Il s'est contenté d'être froid et distant, égal à lui-même quoi, mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire, je n'ai eu droit à aucune boutade ni rien... Ca m'a presque choqué et puis je me suis dit que c'était aussi bien comme ça."** Puis en baissant la voix, il ajouta :** "Et j'ai essayé de regarder son avant-bras gauche mais à aucun moment il n'a remonté ses manches, je n'ai donc rien pu voir." **Sa voix avait un accent de déception, comme si il avait à tout prix voulu que Drago soit un mangemort.

**"Mais tu sais Harry, il n'en est peut-être pas un..."** hasarda Hermione.

**"Si ! Il en fait partie, j'en suis persuadé ! Attendez seulement que je trouve une preuve et vous verrez que j'ai raison !" **répliqua Harry avec véhémence avaant de s'éloigner à grands pas. **"Je vous retrouve plus tard."**

**"Harry ! Attends !"**

**"Laisse tomber Hermione..."** fit Ron en posant sa main sur le bras que la concernée avait tendu dans l'espoir de retenir Harry.

Hermione soupira. Elle craignait qu'Harry se mette à faire une fixation sur Drago Malefoy et tombe dans une sorte de paranoïa. Elle décida de laisser couler pour cette fois mais se promit de surveiller Harry discrètement. _Pour son propre bien._

**"Tu as raison, Ron, laissons tomber pour l'instant...Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Zabini ?"**

**"Attends, je te raconte ça en marchant sinon on va être en retard en Métamorphose..."**

Ron lui expliqua alors que Blaise Zabini avait été fidèle à lui-même, pas particulièrement chaleureux mais pas non plus agressif.

**"Enfin, ça m'a bien arrangé finalement de tombé avec lui ! Je suis nul en potion mais lui, il est plutôt doué. Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour augmenter mes notes !"**

**"Ouh ça me semble bien Serpentard ça, comme perspective ! T'es sûr que Zabini t'a pas trop influencé en deux heures ?"** plaisanta Hermione.

**"Oh ça va hein ! J'en suis pas encore à lui faire de grands sourires comme toi avec Parkinson !"**

Choquée par le fait qu'il lui reproche cela, Hermione se tourna vers Ron, une réplique cinglante prête à franchir ses lèvres quand elle vit le sourire moqueur et une lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, indiquant qu'il voulait simplement la faire enrager. Pour le punir, elle commenca à le frapper des ses petits poings jusqu'à ce qu'il implore sa pitié, tous deux à moitié écroulés de rire en plein milieu du couloir.

Hermione aimait beaucoup Ron. Tout le monde à Poudlard voulait voir en eux le 'couple parfait' mais ils savaient tous deux que ce qui les liait était bien plus fort que tout ce que les autres pouvaient imaginer. Ce qui les liait, avec Harry, était plus que simplement de l'amour. Ils avaient maintes fois affronté les pires dangers -dont la mort- ensemble et personne ne pourrait leur enlever cela. Bien sûr, ils feraient leur vie chacun de leur côté, mais ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer ne plus se voir, ne plus se prendre dans les bras dans des accolades fraternelles et réconfortantes, ne plus rire ensemble, ne plus partager les souvenirs, tant heureux que malheureux... Hermione pensait de plus en plus souvent à Harry et au danger qui le guettait, grandissant dans l'ombre et attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Que ferait-elle s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer. Elle n'osait pas penser au fait qu'elle pourrait perdre son meilleur ami, de peur que cela se réalise.

**"Tu es bien silencieuse depuis quelques instants Hermione. Tout va bien ?"** lui demanda Ron.

**"Ca va, ça va. Je pensais juste à des choses pas très agréables. Et je pensais à Harry."**

**"Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. On en prendra soin de notre Survivant."** fit Ron en l'attirant contre lui, le bras entourant ses épaules.

Elle se laissa aller contre son ami, lovée contre lui. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui comme avec Harry. Elle ne pensait plus à leur avenir incertain ni aux problèmes quotidiens. Elle ne pensait plus à rien et profitais simplement de l'instant présent.

**"Hum...au fait...j'ai un truc à te dire."** Ron avait légèrement rougi à ces mots et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

**"Je t'écoute Ron."**

**"Voilà...euh...Lavande m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Je fais quoi à ton avis ?"**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**"Tu me demandes mon avis là ? Mais tu fais ce que tu veux mon p'tit Ron ! Sort avec elle si tu l'aimes ! Je peux pas te dire plus. Et vu l'expérience que j'ai des histoires d'amour, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne si tu veux des conseils !"** lui répondit Hermione, riant toujours. **"Un seul conseil : fais selon ton coeur !"** ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui adressa un large sourire. Il avait eu peur un instant qu'elle lui en veuille pour une raison quelconque de s'éloigner d'Harry et elle. Lavande ne faisait pas partie de leur 'bande' et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre une relation aussi forte avec elle qu'avec quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pu absolument tout partager comme Hermione. Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, il était juste très protecteur envers elle, comme l'aurait été un grand frère.

C'est donc en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de répondre par l'affirmative à Lavande qu'il entra dans la salle de Métamorphose en suivant Hermione. Harry les y attendait déjà, apparemment calmé.

Le cours, comme le reste de la journée, se déroula lentement mais sûrement et le soir vînt sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils se retrouvèrent au repas avec Ginny, Neville et Luna. Comme à son habitude, Hermione les quitta avant qu'ils aient tous finit, prétextant l'envie d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque puis de monter se coucher. Harry lui reprocha, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, de trop lire et qu'elle risquait de finir les yeux rectangulaires mais Hermione n'en eu cure et se sauva, laissant ses amis entre eux.

Mais arrivée au bas d'un escalier, elle fut prise de l'envie irrépressible de se rendre au deuxième étage. N'écoutant pas sa raison qui lui criait de ne pas se mêler de choses qui ne la regardait aucunement, elle s'élanca dans les escaliers et atteignit rapidement le deuxième étage. A peine eût-elle franchit l'arcade séparant les escaliers du couloir, elle entendit les même gémissements que le soir précédent. Se doutant de leur provenance, elle s'approcha des toilettes et entr'apercu une chevelure blonde au travers de l'entrabaîllement de la porte. Elle ne put faire un pas de plus et se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, à côté de la porte. Tout ça lui donnait tellement une impression de déjà-vu ! Les mêmes sanglots, les mêmes accents de désespoir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait engendrer une détresse pareille ?

Hermione en avait mal au coeur d'entendre ces pleurs. Inconsciemment, sa main attrappa son chemisier au niveau de son coeur et elle serra de toutes ses forces le tissu en fermant les yeux du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. La détresse et le déesespoir de Drago la submergeait toute entière et elle se sentait sombrer petit à petit.

_Merde Hermione reprends-toi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas si sensible d'habitude ! Et réfléchis un peu : c'est ton pire ennemi qui chiale là ! Qu'est-ce que tu captes pas dans l'expression "pire ennemi" ? _

Elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être tant touchée par tout ça mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Petit à petit, les sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte se turent, laissant place à un silence de mort.

Hermione sentit quelque chose de mouillé parcourir sa joue et porta la main à son visage. Elle recueilli une larme au bout de son doigt. Elle observa cette petite larme quelques instants, resplendissante du reflet de la lumière des torches du couloir. Puis la Gryffondor se leva précipitemment et se rua hors du couloir, laissant derrière elle quelques goutelettes irisées sur le sol.

_**Following the trail of tears...**_

* * *

_Alors, review or not review ? ;) Même si c'est une critique, tant que c'est un minimum constructif, ça me va ! Je suis pas - encore - trop exigeante ! XD_

_A la prochaine, kiss ! (L)_

_Levanah._


	4. I will figure this out on my own

_Amis du jour, bonjour ! Le chapitre 3 tant attendu ! :P Par contre, s'il vous plaît, me tapez pas quand vous serez arrivé à la fin, hein ! Merci à LittleBeattle, encore et toujours ! ^^_

_Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Decode de Paramore._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_nyozeka : Excuse-moi de n'écrire que chapitre par chapitre mais bon, voilà quoi avec le bac c'est pas facile non plus ! XD Pour l'iPod bah notre chère Hermi utilise son self-control et fait sans... XD ou il doit bien y avoir un sort pour remplacer les iPods... *réflexion intense*...elle, elle doit le connaître ! XD Hum...je ne connais pas ce sketch mais enfin... *honte à moi et à mon inculturation (ce mot n'existe pas, je le confirme ! XD)* Je me suis bien amusée avec Rogue pour le coup...je trouvais ça sadique à souhait ! :P Eh oui...pauvre Drago... *niark niark*. A la prochaine ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

_PS : pareil, que pour les chapitres précédents, signalez-moi les fautes restantes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**I will figure this out on my own**

Les jours s'étiraient lentement au rythme des allées et venues quasi incessantes des élèves dans les couloirs du château plus que centenaire.

Hermione faisait partie de ces élèves arpentant le couloir en ce froid lundi matin de janvier. Pour la troisième fois depuis la rentrée, elle se rendait en Potions retrouver Pansy avec qui elle commençait à nouer des liens plutôt amicaux. A son plus grand étonnement, après avoir fait fi de son caractère quelque peu emporté et de sa façon de répliquer un peu crue, la Verte et Argent s'avérait être une très bonne partenaire : intelligente et douée dans cette matière. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Hermione n'était pas si mécontente que ça du "tirage au sort" de Rogue et elle espérait secrètement que le professeur se mordait les doigts de voir à quel point elles s'entendaient bien, par rapport à ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Elles ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, préférant se concentrer sur les potions à réaliser, mais les sourires avaient remplacés les boutades et les méchancetés.

Mais une ombre commençait à s'ajouter au tableau. Le lundi précédent, Hermione avait remarqué que certains Serpentards jetait des regards antipathiques à Pansy alors qu'elles sortait en discutant de la salle de Potions. Elle avait même cru surprendre une conversation chuchotée où il était était question de traîtresse et de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais Pansy semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte ou tout du moins ne pas s'en soucier, puisqu'Hermione était persuadée que sa partenaire était consciente de ce qui se disait dans son dos.

Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment, Hermione laissa Harry et Ron au tournant du couloir pour rejoindre Pansy qui semblait l'attendre. En passant, la Gryffondor remarqua Drago, appuyé nonchalament contre le mur et feuilletant un livre à la couverture vieille et racornie. Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, les traits toujours aussi tirés et bien qu'il fut en train de lire - semblait-il - il paraissait avoir la tête ailleurs. Mais comme pour les racontards sur Pansy, Hermione décida de ne pas faire attention au Prince des Serpentards. Le souvenir des deux soirs qu'elle avait passés dans ce couloir à l'entendre - ou plutôt à l'écouter - pleurer était trop présent dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle puisse le regarder en face. Et quand bien même elle aurait pu le regarder en face, elle n'en aurait sûrement pas eu l'occasion. De toute façon, elle ne s'était pas encore réconciliée avec sa conscience qui, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était rendue dans ce couloir du deuxième étage, n'avait pas arrêtée de la tancer, en lui rappelant quel type de personne était Drago Malefoy ainsi que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait dû se réjouir de son malheur plutôt que de compatir. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, et depuis trois semaines, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu mettre le Prince des Serpentards dans cet état.

C'est plongée dans ses pensées qu'Hermione entra dans la salle sombre et humide où avait lieu le cours de Potions.

**"Salut Hermione !"** l'accueillit Pansy.

**"Bonjour Pansy. Comme ça va ? T'as passé un bon week-end ?" **répondit la Gryffondor.

**"Ca va bien, merci. J'ai passé un très bon week-end aussi !"** fit Pansy, accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'oeil. **"Et toi alors ?"**

**"Oui, j'ai passé un assez bon week-end. J'ai travaillé sur la dissertation de Métamorphose à la bibliothèque."**

**"Pourquoi je suis pas étonnée ? Miss-Je-Sais-Tout un jour, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout toujours !" **La remarque aurait pu blesser Hermione quelques temps auparavant, surtout venant de Pansy mais la lueur amusée dans les yeux de la Verte et Argent ainsi que le sourire en coin bien loin du sourire méprisant d'autrefois firant comprendre à la Gryffondor que sa partenaire plaisantait.

Hermione décida alors de répliquer selon le même ton de plaisanterie :

**"Ah c'est sûr que quand on est une Serpentard qui ne pense qu'à sortir le soir, on ne peut pas comprendre..."**

**"Touché !" **fit alors Pansy en lui tirant la langue.

Et c'est hilares qu'elles s'asseyèrent à leur place, sous le regard noir de Rogue.

En entrant, Hermione n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Drago n'avait pas perdu son air absent de précédemment et ne daignait pas accorder de regard à son partenaire. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Harry qui semblait plein de questions quant à l'état de Malefoy et haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Mais elle savait que ce qui intéressait le plus Harry était de savoir si oui ou non Malefoy était un Mangemort. C'était devenu presque une obsession pour lui et chaque mouvement de Malefoy était alors susceptible, selon lui, de signifier quelque chose pour les autres Mangemorts de Serpentard. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami, de même que Ron, bien que ce dernier fut plutôt occupé avec Lavande en ce moment. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre cette histoire au clair et découvrir si Drago Malefoy était un partisan de Voldemort. Malgré les innimités entre eux ces six dernières années, elle n'arrivait pas à se représenter Malefoy fils avec le masque et la robe particuliers aux Mangemorts. Et un Mangemort qui pleurait tous les soirs aurait bien fait un piètre soldat.

Mais ce matin-là, elle pris son courage à deux mains et décida de demander à la personne qui semblait le plus proche du jeune homme en ce moment : Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait déjà plusieurs fois remarqué, surtout au cours des repas, que Malefoy et Pansy parlait beaucoup ensemble et qu'elle réussissait à le faire sourire. Puisqu'elle pouvait maintenant considérer Pansy comme une "amie", Hermione pensait donc pouvoir lui demander de lui expliquer les raisons de l'état de Drago.

Une fois qu'elles furent installées devant leur chaudron avec les ingredients pour préparer la potion demandée par Rogue sur leur table, Hermione tenta d'amener le sujet "Drago Malefoy" dans la conversation.

**"Dis-moi, Pansy, tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy a l'air bizarre depuis la rentrée ?"**

A ces mots, elle vit le visage de Pansy se fermer et son regard se faire plus dur. Sa voix, lorsqu'elle lui répondit, était sèche.

**"Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas, et je te préviens : c'est largement réciproque, crois-moi."**

**"Oui, je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Et je ne l'apprécie pas non plus. C'est juste que ça m'intrigue de la voir si différent de d'habitude. Il ignore Harry, c'est quand même fort !" **fit Hermione, en se disant que finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas être si acile que ça d'obtenir des réponses de la part de Pansy.

**"Et alors ? Tu préférerais peut-être qu'il ait le même comportement envers Potter qu'avant ?"**

**"Non, je te le répète : je suis juste curieuse. Mais bon, puisque le sujet semble te déranger..."**

**"Ecoute Granger..."**

_Mince...le retour au "Granger" c'est mauvais signe !_

**"Je vais juste te dire un truc : les gens changent. Même ceux que l'on ne s'attendrait pas à voir changer. Pour Drago, je ne peux rien te dire...pour l'instant. C'est compliqué...mais tu comprendras en temps voulu. Enfin, je pense."**

Hermione comprit alors qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa partenaire qui s'était détournée et lisait à présent son livre de potions.

_En temps voulu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça, "en temps voulu" ? Et "les gens changent" ? Ca voudrait dire que Malefoy aurait changé ? Apparemment, ma seule chance de savoir c'est d'être patiente..._

A la pause de midi, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron, qui discutait entre eux du prochain match de Quidditch. Quand il la vit s'asseoir, Harry se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

**"Je t'ai vue parler avec Parkinson en Potion tout à l'heure...Tu lui a demandé des truc sur Mangemort Junior ?"**

En entendant sa question, Hermione fut prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité envers son ami. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répéter ce que Pansy lui avait dit, préférant garder tout ça pour elle. Surtout que sa partenaire avait semblé s'addresser exclusivement à elle lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle comprendrait en temps voulu.

**"Hum...non, on parlait du devoir de Potion que Rogue nous a donné la semaine dernière. On n'était pas d'accord sur un ingrédient voilà tout." **Sitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, Hermione ne put soutenir le regard émeraude de son ami. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui mentir mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Elle détourna donc les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette, en jouant avec ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette. Elle espérait qu'Harry n'ait pas remarqué pas son trouble.

**"Ah bon, très bien..."** lui répondit-il, un peu déçu. A ce moment précis, Ginny arriva en trombe et enlaca prestement Harry qui manqua de s'étouffer avec ses propre petits pois sous la force de la jeune fille.

**"Tu m'as manqué Harry !"** fit Ginny, sur un ton désespéré, sous les rires incessants de son frère.

**"Mais enfin, Ginny, ça fait qu'une heure qu'on ne s'est pas vu !" **répliqua Harry en riant, voyant que sa petite-amie plaisantait.

**"Oui mais une heure looooongue et ennuyeuse, sans toi."** lui répondit alors Ginny en faisant des yeux de chien battu. C'est alors que tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'attitude d'amoureux transis du couple.

Hermione fut silencieusement reconnaissante à Ginny d'être arrivée à ce moment et de distraire Harry de ses idées noires concernant les Mangemorts. Elle se permit alors de laisser ses pensées s'égarer, notamment en direction de la table des Verts et Argent. Elle avait décidé d'être patiente et elle le serait mais sa résolution n'empêchait pas sa curiosité de la tirailler.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient, au rythme régulier des heures de cours, des repas entre amis et des soirées de travail.

Février.

Mars.

Avril.

Mai.

Et Juin arriva, ainsi que la perspective de la fin de l'année pour les élèves.

Hermione, en quatre mois, n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qui se tramait parmis les Serpentards, ni compris ce que Pansy lui avait assuré qu'elle comprendrait. Tous les lundis matins, elle s'attendait à ce que Pansy lui donne des indices ou lui parle de quelque chose mais il n'en fut rien. Sa partenaire se contentait de lui raconter les dernières mondanités ou alors elles discutaient des devoirs de potion donnés par Rogue. La Serpentard avait même semblé faire comme si la discussion qu'elles avaient eu en Janvier n'avait jamais eu lieu. La Gryffondor commençait même si tout ce dont elle avait été témoin à la rentrée était réel ou si ce n'était pas plutôt une sorte de rêve ou une hallucination. Bien sûr, elle avait continué de remarquer à quel point Drago avait changé depuis ces vacances de Noël : son teint était toujours pâle comme la mort, ses yeux étaient constemment cernés et son regard éteint. Si Hermione avait cru aux morts-vivants, elle aurait pu prendre Drago pour une de ces créatures. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait cessée de s'intéresser à lui, pensant que cela ne la mènerait nulle part. Elle n'était par ailleurs jamais retournée dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'y trouver un Drago effondré comme les deux fois où elle s'y était rendue, surtout qu'elle était persuadée qu'il continuait lui, de s'y rendre. Alors elle s'était contentée de sa routine quotidienne, faite de cours, de sorties dans le parc avec ses amis et de travail. Mais elle voyait la fin de l'année approcher à grands pas sans n'avoir rien compris aux mots de Pansy. Elle n'avait perçu aucun changement particulier parmis les Serpentard, sauf chez Drago et Pansy, bien sûr. Il faut dire aussi que moins elle fréquentait les Verts et Argent, mieux elle se portait. Et il en allait de même pour ses amis. Harry avait récolté des renseignements sur ces objets appelés Horcruxes mais avait refusé de leur en parler, craignant pour la sécurité de ses amis. Il avait décidé que l'année prochaine, il partirait en voyage, seul, afin de retrouer ces objets et ainsi peut-être vaincre Voldemort. Hermione, Ron et Ginny avait essayé par tous les moyens de le faire revenir sur sa décision de partir seul mais il était intraitable. Ses amis espéraient alors qu'en deux mois de vacances, il changerait d'avis même s'ils en doutaient fortement. D'autant que d'après ce qu'ils avaient appris, Dumbledore soutenait Harry dans ce projet un peu fou.

Et c'est en remaniant ces pensées qu'Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque en cette fin d'après-midi d'un mercredi de Juin. Tout d'un coup, elle rentra dans quelqu'un, toute absorbée qu'elle était par les questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête.

**"Pardon..."** marmonna-t-elle avant de repartir, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol.

**"Miss Granger ?" **fit alors la personne qu'elle avait bousculé.Hermione leva alors les yeux et vit le professeur MacGonagal en train de réajuster ses lunettes.

**"Oh veuillez m'excuser professeur ! Je ne faisait pas attention où je mettait les pieds, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs."** s'excusa la Gryffondor en rougissant.

**"Il n'y a pas de mal. Je voulais vous avertir que le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau sur-le-champ. Le mot de passe est 'Fizwizbiz'"**

**"Très bien, j'y vais."** Sans attendre sa réponse, le professeur avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait. Hermione se demandait ce que le directeur pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle avait eu un comportement irréprochable, comme à son habitude, durant le dernier trimestre et prenait son statut de préfète très à coeur, elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi elle était convoquée. D'autant plus que MacGonagal était venue lui annoncer elle-même.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la gargouille et prononca le mot de passe, en faisant attention à ce que sa langue ne fourche pas. Le directeur avait toujours apprécié les mots de passe les plus improbables.

**"Bienvenue, Miss Granger. Le directeur vous attend."** la salua la gargouille en libérant l'escalier menant au bureau du professeur. La Gryffondor gravit les marches et frappa à la lourde porte. Une voix étouffée l'invita à entrer et elle s'exécuta.

**"Vous avez demandé à me voir Monsieur ?"** fit Hermione, peu sûre d'elle.

**"Oui, Miss Granger. Je vous prie de vous asseoir. Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter."** répondit le directeur, en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes en croissant de Lune.

Hermione s'avanca alors dans la pièce en direction du fauteuil que lui indiquait le professeur. Elle s'assit mais en promenant son regard dans la pièce, elle manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quant elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule avec le directeur.

**"Malefoy ?..."** souffla-t-elle en tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Celui ne lui répondit pas mais lui accorda un regard glacial.

**"Bien. Puisque nous sommes au complet si je puis dire, je peux vous entretenir de ce dont je voulais vous faire part. Et cela vous concerne tous les deux."**

Les battements de coeur d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité aux mots du professeur.

_Cela voudrait-il dire que...je vais enfin savoir ce que Pansy voulait dire ?_

* * *

_Votre avis ? ;) (Et me tapez pas hein ! ") Surtout que pour la suite, il va falloir être un peu plus patient, étant donné que là je vais passer les maths et que c'est mon plus gros coeff et que donc je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire (et aussi parce que j'ai plein plein d'occupations en ce moment ) Bref voilà quoi... ^^"_

_A la prochaine ! Kiss, (L)_

_Levanah._


	5. I believe that we're in this together

_Tout d'abord un énoooooorme désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour posté ! Je m'en excuse très platement ! Le bac est enfin fini, et maintenant tout va bien ! :D Voilà donc mon nouveau chapitre, tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres (j'ai un peu galérer à le finir x) ) Je remercie LittleBeattle comme toujours ! ;)_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_cUz : J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé ! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma Pansy, je pouvais pas me résoudre à en faire juste une fille facile avec un QI de chips ! x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le dernier et que l'action te décevra pas ! xD_

_nyozeka : Merci de ne pas me frapper ! 8D J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ;) Et désolée de t'avoir émue dans Fragments of Life, même si c'est un peu le but quand même xD Mais faire pleurer les gens c'est pas mon truc... x)_

_Le titre du chapitre vient de Relax de Mika. 8D Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**I believe that we're in this together**

**"Pardon ?"**

**"Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu, Miss Granger. M. Malefoy va passer les deux mois des vacances scolaires chez vous."**

**"Mais enfin, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi **_**lui**_** ? Professeur, vous vous rendez compte que cela revient à introduire le loup dans la bergerie ?" **Hermione était hors d'elle. Comment le directeur osait-il suggérer que Malefoy devait passer les vacances chez elle ? Et quel besoin avait-il de passer ses vacances ailleurs que chez lui ? Après tout, il avait un beau petit manoir rempli d'autres Mangemorts pour jouer avec lui !

**"Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, Miss Granger ?"** lui demanda le directeur, en la toisant par dessus ses lunettes. Hermione jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Malefoy. Il observait le directeur, le regard aussi vide qu'à l'ordinaire même si Hermione cru apercevoir une lueur briller dans les deux orbes gris-bleus.

**"Eh bien j'entends que je n'accepterais pas un **_**Mangemort**_** dans ma maison, avec ma famille ! Enfin, professeur, et si le Mage Noir arrivait jusque chez moi ? Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de tuer ma famille ? Vous pensez que je vais accepter de mettre en danger toute ma famille ? Et tout ça pour **_**lui**_** ? Pour un Serpentard vil et arrogant que je déteste ?" **La Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère. Des larmes de rages coulaient doucement sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

C'est alors que ledit Serpentard darda son regard sur elle. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des Avada, elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps déjà.

**"Surtout, fais comme si je n'étais pas là, Granger."** lui lanca-t-il, le ton cassant et dur.

**"Mais c'est ce que je fais, Malefoy."** répliqua-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

**"On se calme ! Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas bien compris. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. M. Malefoy m'a déjà largement fait part de son désaccord mais ni lui ni vous n'avez le choix. Les seules personnes ayant eu le choix ce sont vos parents, Miss Granger. Et ils ont accepté. Ce rendez-vous a donc un but seulement informatif pour vous, jeunes gens."** Dumbledore avait parlé d'un ton posé et calme, comme si le fait qu'un Malefoy passe ses vacances chez une née-Moldue était parfaitement normal. En l'écoutant, Hermione avait senti une colère sourde monter en elle. On allait lui _imposer_ la présence de Malefoy pendant deux mois et _on ne lui demandait pas son avis _? Eh bien elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

**"Je saurai convaincre mes parents de revenir sur leur décision."** réplqiua-t-elle, sûre d'elle et de son pouvoir de changer la situation.

**"Malheureusement pour vous, il est trop tard pour cela. Toute les mesures ont déjà été prises pour assurer la sécurité de M. Malefoy ainsi que celle de votre famille, Miss. Et j'ai bien peur que votre tentative n'ait de toute façon, servit à rien. Vos parents avaient l'air enchantés d'accueillir un camarade de leur fille." **lui répondit Dumbledore sur un ton goguenard. Il avait l'air particulièrement réjoui par la situation. Son envie de "réunifier" les maisons de son école ressortait clairement dans sa démarche quelque peu inhabituelle.

Mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention, interloquée par ce que venais de lui dire le directeur.

**"Professeur, vous avez bien dit 'assurer la sécurité de Malefoy' ? Mais enfin, ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut protéger, c'est les miens, ma famille, du danger que **_**lui**_** représente !" **s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau. Dans son emportement, elle s'était levée de son fauteuil et pointait le Serpentard du doigt. Son deuxième poing s'était, lui, serré à tel point que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil.

**"Rasseyez-vous, Miss Granger. Vous devriez m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de réagir ainsi." **Hermione obéit donc au directeur en rechignant, non sans se renfrogner ostensiblement.

**"Bien. Laissez-moi maintenant vous expliquez la situation. Il se trouve que M. Malefoy ici présent a besoin d'un endroit sûr où passer ses vacances d'été. En effet, Lord Voldemort est, en ce moment-même j'en suis persuadé, en train de fulminer dans son coin parce que sa future recrue lui a - comment dire - faussé compagnie, si je puis me permettre, au mauvais moment." **Dumbledore affichait, en disant ces mots, un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux brillaients d'excitation.

**"Mais...alors, cela voudrait dire que..."** commenca Hermione, qui commençait à comprendre ce que le professeur voulait lui dire.

**"Je pense que vous avez compris, Miss,** reprit le directeur,** que M. Malefoy **_**n'est pas**_** un Mangemort et je l'espère, ne le sera jamais. Vous comprenez sûrement maintenant pourquoi il a besoin d'un lieu sûr pour cet été. Et vous pourrez dire à M. Potter que ses soupçons sont infondés."**

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée et de s'être ridiculisée par la même occasion. Et elle culpabilisait aussi un peu pour avoir cru Harry sans aucune preuve concrète. Lui qui avait tant essayé de découvrir la vérité à propos des nouveaux Mangemorts dans les rangs du Mage Noir !

**"Mais professeur, pourquoi **_**chez moi **_**?" **Bien qu'elle comprennait mieux la situation, Hermione ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi c'était à _elle _de supporter le Serpentard deux mois entiers.

**"Réfléchissez Miss Granger. M. Malefoy est issue d'une famille, désolé de dire cela M. Malefoy, connue pour son inimité avec les né-Moldus. Pensez-vous alors que Lord Voldemort viendrait le chercher chez vous ? De plus, cela concorde avec mon projet de rapprocher les maisons de cette école. Et puis, si mes informations sont correctes, votre 'nouvelle situation' si je puis dire, vous permet largement d'accueillir quelqu'un pendant ces deux mois."**

_Ma nouvelle situation ? Il est même au courant de _ça_ ?_

**"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix..."**

**"Non, en effet, vous ne l'avez pas, Miss. Ni vous M. Malefoy." **ajouta le directeur, voyant que Drago s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Hermione s'efforçait de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

**" Dernière chose : je demanderais une autorisation spéciale du ministère pour que vous puissiez utiliser la magie, M. Malefoy, puisque vous n'avez pas encore 17 ans. Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous libère. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations."**

Hermione ne se fit pas prier : elle se jeta sur la porte, l'ouvrit violemment et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle se mit dos au mur jouxtant la gargouille et se mis à sangloter.

_Pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi ? Les deux seuls mois de l'année où je peux profiter de ma famille sans avoir à me soucier d'un quelconque Voldemort ou n'importe qui qui nous voudrait du mal ! Et je vais devoir héberger _Malefoy_ ? Si mes parents avaient su..._

Alors que la Gryffondor s'appitoyait sur son sort, Drago se planta devant elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

**"Ca ne va rien arranger de pleurnicher comme une gamine." **commença-t-il, méprisant comme à son habitude.

**"Je t'ai rien demandé Malefoy. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu gaspilles ta salive à me parler." **répliqua Hermione qui tentait de dissimuler ses larmes en se frottant les yeux.

**"Je ne suis pas plus enchanté que toi à l'idée de passer deux mois dans une maison de Moldus, avec toi en prime. Alors ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, Granger."**

A ces mots, Hermione se releva brusquement et le toisa, furieuse.

**"Me prendre pour le centre du monde ? Non mais tu t'es regardé Malefoy ? Avec tes grands airs et tes "je suis un Sang-Pur" ! Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde, tu voudrais que le monde entier soit à tes pieds et c'est **_**moi**_** qui me prends pour le centre du monde ? On aura tout vu !" **

Furieuse contre Malefoy, elle le dépassa et sortit vivement du couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Si elle n'avait pas été perdue dans des pensées où "Malefoy" et "sale fouine" étaient les principales idées, elle aurait pu entendre la réponse de Malefoy.

**"Tu ne me connais pas Granger...et tu ne comprends pas non plus." **Il avait soufflé ces mots bien qu'elle fut déjà partie. Quel idiot il faisait ! Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'en parler au vieux fou qui était encore directeur de cette école ? Voilà qu'il allait se retrouver coincé avec cette fille pendant deux mois.

Mais il avait eu peur. Quand il était revenu à Poudlard, il s'était vraiment senti en sécurité et s'était dit que tout pourrait éventuellement s'arranger. Il avait gardé espoir. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus cet espoir s'amenuisait, pour finalement ne laisser place qu'à l'abattement. En sept mois, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Ni de ses parents, ni du Lord. Rien. Un jour de mars, il avait décidé d'en parler au directeur de l'école, pensant que c'était une bonne idée. Pensant qu'il pourrait l'aider. Tout ce qu'il avait répondu c'était qu'il avait toujours su qu'il saurait prendre son Destin en main et qu'il n'avait jamais douté de lui. Drago était bien avancé avec ces mots.

Puis Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait dit être une "idée brillante". Idée qui s'était révellée catastrophique aux yeux du Serpentard : il ne pouvait décemment pas passer deux mois entiers chez des Moldus, sous prétexte que leur fille était à Poudlard ! Et encore moins si cette fille était Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant ! Mais il avait bien dû reconnaitre que cela s'avérait être la meilleur idée qu'il aurait pu avoir, le directeur l'ayant mis au défi d'en trouver une meilleure et ayant pris un malin plaisir à trouver des défauts à toutes celles que le Serpentard proposait. S'avouant vaincu, le Vert et Argent avait donc dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'idée du vieux directeur était la meilleure.

Il chassa ces souvenirs et se demanda depuis combien de temps était-il resté là, devant ce mur. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'en avait. _Plus_ rien n'en avait. Il détacha son regard des pierres polies par le temps et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les cachots. Une fois arrivé devant le mur cachant l'entrée de la salle commune des Verts et Argent, il prononca le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la pièce, priant pour qu'elle soit vide. Il voulais être au calme et ne voir personne. Par chance, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Il en fut soulagé et se dirigea vers une armoire où se trouvait quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, vestiges d'une des "soirées Serpentard", soirées où l'alcool coulait à flots et où les couples les plus improbables se formaient. Une bouteille et un verre à la main, il alla s'asseoir dans le plus large fauteuil, juste à côté de la cheminée où brûlait toujours un grand feu, été comme hiver. Il se versa une rasade de Whisky et sirota le breuvage en observant la salle commune.

Depuis sa première année, il avait toujours apprécié cet endroit. Les reflets verts et bleus, dus au fait que le lac était juste au-dessus, étaient apaisants et bien que nombre de Gryffondors affirmaient le contraire, le lieu n'était en rien obscur ni hostile. Intimidant peut-être, avec ses hautes sculptures et le fait que cette pièce se trouvait au sous-sol. Mais une fois la première impression passée, l'endroit se révélait être plutôt chaleureux.

Puis le regard de Drago se perdit dans les flammes dansant dans l'âtre en face de lui. Dans une semaine, il allait quitter le château pour un monde qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Le monde _moldu_. Il n'avait pas _peur_, non -un Malefoy _ne pouvait pas_ avoir peur- mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui serait sûrement hostile. Comment les parents de Granger allaient-ils réagir ? Après tout, ils avaient donné leur accord pour son séjour, mais savaient-ils vraiment à quoi ils s'engageaient ? Il était persuadé que ce cher directeur avait omis certains détails, comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger et que c'était largement réciproque. D'ailleurs, ses parents étaient-ils au courant de tout ce qu'il avait fait ou dit à leur fille ? Il n'espèrait pas, sinon ces deux mois allaient vraiment être un enfer. Les moldus sont-ils rancuniers ? Mais après réflexion, il conclut que les parents de Granger devaient tout ignorer de lui : ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'avoir un des pires ennemis de leur fille sous leur toit.

Puis il pensa à Granger. Bien qu'il ne l'appréciât pas -c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire- il se dit qu'il la plaignait, en un sens : il n'aurait personnellement pas plus apprécié qu'elle qu'elle vienne passé deux mois chez lui si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée Pansy. Quelles qu'aient été les rumeurs, ils ne se détestaient pas, loin de là. Ils étaient ce qui pouvaient, chez les Serpentards, s'apparenter le plus à des amis : il leur arrivait de coucher ensemble quand l'envie les en prenait mais en général, ils se contentaient de beaucoup parler, d'échanger leurs idées et leurs opinions. Pansy était loin de la fille superficielle qu'elle semblait être au premier abord. Elle était en réalité d'une intelligence vive et parler avec elle se révélait être très intéressant voire instructif.

**"Eh bien, on boit seul, beau blond ?"** l'accosta-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. **"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller..."** ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

**"Il nous a convoqués et elle sait."**

**"Ah. Je vois. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses, puisque je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas bien pris..."**

**"Quel esprit de déduction hors pair !"** railla le blond.

**"Oh ça va hein ! Je te laisse à ta mauvaise humeur, je reviendrai quand on pourra avoir une discussion civilisées avec toi."** répliqua la brune en se levant du fauteuil.

Drago la regarda partir et franchir la porte de la salle commune avec un petit pincement au coeur. Il aurait voulu la retenir et parler avec elle, pour se changer les idées, mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas trouvé les mots adéquats et sa seule réponse avait été la moquerie. Il posa son verre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il soupira, se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il se demanda où pouvait bien être aller Pansy...

Hermione, après son altercation avec Malefoy, avait trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque, comme bien souvent quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'était enfoncée dans les rayons recouverts de vieux manuscrits et avait laissé sa main glisser le long des couvertures en cuir. Elle aimait la sensation du cuir vieilli contre sa paume : c'était doux et un peu rugueux à la fois. En touchant ces ouvrages, elle avait presque l'impression de converser avec tous les anciens élèves de l'école, passés avant elle, qui avaient ouvert ces livres, travaillé à partir de ces écrits et sûrement vécu des choses tellement différentes de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Avec un soupir, elle saisi un livre au hasard et se dirigea vers une table située juste en dessous d'une large fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Elle posa le livre sur la table et observa les oiseaux faire des allées et venues entre les grands arbres. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé être un oiseau en cet instant. Pouvoir s'envoler sans contraintes, n'avoir pas d'obligations, être libre comme l'air, sentir le vent caresser ses ailes et se laisser porter par lui, jouant avec les courants d'air.

Se tournant vers le livre, elle chassa ces pensées fantaisistes et l'ouvrit, commençant à lire la première page.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" **La voix avait interrompu Hermione dans sa lecture. Elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir Pansy assise en face d'elle.

**"Je ne sais même pas. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant et je n'ai pas la tête à ma lecture."**

**"Alors tu sais..." **La voix de Pansy avait sonné comme fataliste.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver : **"Oui je **_**sais**_** ! ENFIN ! Ce que vous m'avez caché pendant la moitié de l'année, je l'ai appris ! Et crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir le moins du monde ! Malefoy a pas voulu suivre Papa Mangemort ? Tant mieux pour lui et pour nous, ça nous fait quelqu'un en moins à tuer ! Mais que **_**môsieur**_** se sente mal, je m'en fous, tu entends ! JE M'EN FOUS ! C'est pas mon problème !" **

Pansy l'avait écouté sans rien dire, attendant que sa colère soit retombée. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'éprouvait Hermione, n'ayant jamais vécu la même chose, mais elle voulait aider celle qui au fil de l'année était devenue son amie.

**"Calme-toi Hermione, ça ne va rien arranger de crier comme ça, juste à nous faire virer de la bibliothèque. Chut, n'ajoute rien ! Ecoute-moi... Drago n'a pas eu une période facile depuis les vacances de Noël, mais ça, tu l'avais remarqué déjà. J'avais ordre de ne rien te dire. Quand tu m'as posé la question un lundi matin, j'étais vraiment frustrée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il faut que tu comprennes que certains d'entre nous ont changés. Drago est celui qui a eu le plus à souffrir de sa décision. Ses parents l'ont soutenu mais personne ne sait s'ils sont encore en vie. Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione. Les parents de Drago sont des gens beaucoup plus sympathiques qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Quant à moi, j'ai purement et simplement été reniée. Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. Il y a Blaise aussi, mais lui c'est un peu différent...Enfin, tu vois, nous sommes de votre côté maintenant, si l'on peut dire. Je sais pertinnemment que tu n'apprécies pas Malefoy, j'avoue qu'aucun de nous n'a été très courtois avec vous ces dernières années, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans une famille avec des idées arrêtées telles que les notres. Depuis notre enfance, on nous bourre le crâne avec les mêmes conneries. Imagine que toi, on t'ai dit depuis toute petite, que les sorciers sont des gens qui ne méritent pas de vivre ? Comment aurais-tu réagit ? Non, ne réponds pas et pense-y. Je sais que tu penses que c'est injuste, que Drago se retrouve chez toi, mais il a besoin de se changer les idées. C'est l'idée de Dumbledore et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. Faites des efforts chacun de votre côté et je suis sûre que tu te rendra compte que c'est seulement un masque qu'il porte..."**

Hermion avait écouté Pansy jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Elle se rendait compte que sa réaction avait été surproportionnée. Elle était égoïste, elle n'avait pas voulu voir que cela ne la concernait pas qu'elle. Malefoy avait raison, elle s'était prise pour le centre du monde.

**"Je...je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir crier dessus, Pansy...mais ça fait un peu trop pour moi. Tu vois, j'ai surtout peur pour ma famille. Ils représentent tout pour moi, et je veux les protéger à tout prix."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toute excusée. Juste un dernier conseil : essaye de parler un peu à Malefoy." **Sur ces mots, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Hermione plantée devant son livre, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Puis elle prit sa décision et se leva précipitemment, avant de rattraper Pansy.

**"Pansy ! Dis-moi, où...où est-ce que je peux trouver Malefoy ?"**

**"Viens avec moi**, répondit la brune en souriant,** il est dans la salle commune des Serpentards"**

La Verte et Argent se dirigea alors vers les cachots, suivie de la Gryffondor, curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la salle commune de l'autre maison. Arrivées devant le mur, Pansy souffla le mot de passe et s'écarta, laissant la Rouge et Or passer devant. Hermione retint sa respiration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tandis qu'elle mettait les pieds pour la première fois sur le "territoire ennemi". Elle se raidit en apercevant Malefoy, allongé dans un des canapés, le bras sur le visage. Pansy posa sa main sur son épaule et elles s'approchèrent du Prince des Serpentards.

**"Drago ?"** commenca Pansy. A ces mots, le Serpentard souleva son bras et regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

**"Quoi ? Pourquoi elle est là, elle ?"**

Pansy s'apprêtait à répondre mais Hermione la devança. **"Je suis là parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de passer deux mois de vacances exécrables. Je souhaite donc qu'on fasse une trêve, ou qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, appelle ça comme tu veux..."**

Tandis qu'il l'écoutait, il s'était redressé sur le canapé et avait attrapé un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Il la regarda bizarrement : elle ne sut pas comment interpréter son regard, qui n'était ni particulièrement amical mais pas non plus aggressif. Il but une gorgée avant de lui répondre.

**"Très bien. 'Enterrons la hache de guerre'. De toute façon, je crois qu'on est dans le même bateau maintenant..."**

* * *

_Tadaaam ! 8D Review or not review ? ;)_

_A la prochaine !  
Levanah, (L)_


	6. Abandon

Chers lecteurs,

Comment m'excuser correctement ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de manière particulière de s'excuser mais toujours est-il que je suis sincèrement désolée.

Désolée pour quoi me direz-vous ? Eh bien tout simplement de laisser tomber cette fiction. J'ai apparemment eu plus d'ambition que de capacités. Je ne laisse pas tomber l'écriture, loin de là, mais après réflexion, je me suis rendue compte qu'écrire des fictions, ce n'est pas mon « truc ». Oui, j'aime en lire et je suis en extase devant certaines fics que je trouve magnifiquement bien écrites. Oui, j'ai eu la prétention, je l'avoue, de me dire : « Je suis sûrement capable de faire, si ce n'est aussi bien, au moins quelque chose d'acceptable pour un lectorat pas trop exigeant. » Et aujourd'hui, oui, j'avoue que, non, je n'en suis pas capable. Pas _encore_ capable ? Je ne sais pas si la nuance s'impose. Toujours est-il que je ne me sens plus de continuer ce que j'ai commencé. Blâmez-moi, je le mérite sûrement. Peut-être que j'en fait trop avec mes excuses, mais j'estime que c'est juste une question de respect.

Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes, ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot pour dire qu'ils avaient apprécié mon travail, ceux qui m'ont mise en alert et aussi ceux qui se sont seulement contentés de lire. Peut-être que je reprendrais cette fic un jour. Quand, je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

Alors voilà où tout finit. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir nouer plus de liens avec vous et que vous m'accompagniez un peu plus loin dans cet univers fantastique qu'est le monde des fanfictions mais apparemment, il n'est pas encore temps pour moi de devenir un « auteur de best-seller fanfictionnesque » comme dirait Dairy's Scribenpenne. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon profil reste accessible. Je reste inscrite bien sûr, pour pouvoir apporter mon aide à Little Beattle notamment, ainsi qu'à tous ceux (ou celles) qui pourraient avoir besoin de moi.

Bref, j'en ai assez dit. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour vous faire faux-bond mais je préfère vous livrer des textes de qualités ou pas de texte du tout. Et comme je ne suis plus en mesure de vous livrer de tels textes, j'abandonne.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir en lecture !

Votre dévouée Levanah.


	7. Reprise !

Bonne nouvelle ! Que tous ceux et celles (surtout celles je pense) qui suivait cette fic se réjouissent : j'écris la suite ! J'ai décidé, au bout d'un très (trop) long moment je le reconnais, de reprendre cette petite fic que j'aimais beaucoup. Seule petite remarque : je vais supprimer ces chapitres et tout republier, en version recorrigée et améliorée. Cette note est là surtout pour prévenir ceux et celles qui suivaient cette fic et attendaient la parution d'un nouveau chapitre. Retrouvez bientôt le nouveau chapitre des aventures de notre Drago en terre moldue ainsi que les anciens chapitres en version « remasterisée » ! )

Bonne future lecture et à très bientôt j'espère !

Levanah.


End file.
